Malaikat
by Mirajane Blue Heart
Summary: Keakraban Mavis dengan Zeref menimbulkan suatu bekas yang mendalam bagi Zeref begitu juga Mavis... tiba-tiba saja Mavis menangis keluar meninggalkan kelas. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? One Shoot ! bad summary


"**Malaikat"**

**Pair : Zeref X Mavis.**

**Genre: Friendship.**

**Rate: T**

**By: Mirajane Blue Heart.**

**Fairy Tail is not my own, it's belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**One Shoot~!**

**WARNING: OOT, GAJE,DLL**

**Sebenarnya ini cerita yang kuikutkan dalam lomba suatu olshop Cuma ya ga menang jadi kupublish deh sambil nunggu aku selesaiin forgetted letter 4 ;w;**

**Enjoy minna-san~! ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

"**Kamu memang seperti seorang Malaikat yang bersinar..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seseorang tengah duduk ditengah kelas yang sepi, ya karena masih pagi masih belum banyak orang berada disekolah.

Zeref termenung sambil melihat langit pada pagi itu, sambil tersenyum kecil.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang jelas dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, atau jangan-jangan dia Gilanya kumat.

Tap...tap...

Terdengar sebuah tapak kaki yang berjalan, seorang manusia sedang berjalan mendekati kelas.

Raut wajah Zeref cemas, takut, berharap dan semua itu bercampur menjadi satu seperti nano-nano.

Krek...

Ultear masuk kekelas dengan muka lesu, sedangkan muka Zeref yang semula tersenyum berubah pesat menjadi muka seperti habis kalah tanding.

Merasa bersalah Ultear bertanya, " Tumben Zeref kamu pagi datangnya? Mau bantuin aku piket ya..."

Zeref memanyunkan bibirnya sampai semanyunnya sampai donald kalah telak, "Cuma iseng..."

Habis mengatakan itu Zeref kembali ke aktivitasnya yaitu termenung, Ultear hanya sweatdrop langsung membersihkan kelas.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian...

"Zeref, kamu melamunin apa sambil senyam-senyum gitu?, Hentai ya?" tanya Ultear dengan muka polos.

"Aku anak baik," Ucap Zeref dengan nada malas, karena merasa terganggu Zeref menlangkahkan kakinya berjalan kedepan pintu.

BRUK!

"Aw," Terlihat seorang perempuan mengusap-gusap palanya yang terasa sakit habis tertabrak oleh Zeref.

Zeref langsung cengo melihat wajah orang yang tadi ia tabrak.

**Flashback**

Zeref berdiri di gerbang sekolah dengan tidak mempunyai keingintahuan yang besar, diliriknya anak-anak lain yang bersemangat sekali memasuki sekolah tersebut.

Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain, tertawa bersama, sedangkan Zeref hanya bisa menatap anak-anak tadi dengan raut wajah suram.

Zeref melangkah ke sebuah Kursi panjang dan duduk menyandar disana.

"Hi... Anak baru ya? Kok Cuma diam ayo masuk! Atau kamu nyasar?" Cerocos mulut seseorang ke Zeref.

Namun Zeref tak mengubrisnya sedikitpun, "Pasti orang ini juga sebentar lagi pergi," pikirnya sambil menutup mata.

10 menit kemudian...

Zeref mulai membuka matanya, dan terlihat seseorang dengan rambut yang berkilauan, mata hijaunya tengah duduk disampingnya sambil mengerakkan kakinya.

Yang ditatap langsung balik menatap Zeref, Zeref cengo dengan mulut terbuka.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab," Ucap wanita tadi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kedepan.

Zeref hanya sweatdrop ditempat dan mulai membuka suara, "Ya aku anak baru anak kelas 1, aku tidak nyasar..., hanya saja ak-"

"Namaku Mavis..., Mavis Vermillion kamu pasti satu kelas denganku..." Potong Mavis sambil menarik tangan Zeref.

"A...,Aku Zeref..." Ucap Zeref sambil mengikuti Mavis.

**End of Flashback**

"Zeref-kun hati-hati dong," ucap Mavis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Haha, maaf" Ucap Zeref sambil membantu Mavis berdiri.

Setelah Zeref membantu Mavis berdiri, pelajaran pun dimulai.

~Skip~

Zeref dan Mavis berjalan pulang kerumah bersama-sama, Mavis berjalan dengan muka penuh semangat.

Sesekali Zeref memandang wajah itu, wajah yang sangat ia suka.

"Ma-Mavis kenapa waktu kelas 1 kamu tau kalau aku akan satu kelas denganmu sampai kelas 3 ini?" Zeref membuka pembicaraan.

"Kyaaa eskrim..., Zeref, Mavis mau eskrim vanilla...!"Seru Mavis sambil menunjuk kedai eskrim yang tak jauh dari sana.

Zeref hanya bersweatdrop-ria melihat Mavis, dia pun menyusul Mavis kesana.

**Zeref POV**

Mavis tak pernah menjauhiku seperti teman-teman dulu di SMP ku, memang aku merasa bahwa diriku adalah orang yang sangat membosankan.

Tapi kenapa waktu itu malah Mavis menunggu disana sampai aku menjawab?

Tapi berkat dirinya, aku malah mempunyai teman sekarang... Semua berkat dirinya.

Ya... sampai saat aku menanjak kelas 3, dia masih tak bosan denganku.

"Pak, beli dua ya..." Ucap Mavis dengan senyumnya yang cling-cling. *plak

"Maaf, sisa satu aja nona..." Ucap bapak-bapak tadi.

"Yaaaa... Gimana dong?" Ucap Mavis bingung.

"Hahaha untukmu saja," Ucapku.

"Okee..." Mavis tetap membeli eskrim tadi.

Sehabis Mavis membeli eskrim tadi, kami melanjutkan jalan kami.

Mavis terus menenteng eskrimnya tanpa ia makan sekalipun, aku meliriknya aneh.

"Aku tak mau makan, kalau Zeref gak makan..." Ucap Mavis sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar, gak apa-apa kok," Ucapku sambil mencubit hidung milik Mavis.

"Sakit..." Mavis mengusap hidungnya.

Mavis menyodorkan Eskrim tepat dimukaku," Ayolah~"

Aku hanya menyerah, aku memakan bagian kanan eskrim, sedangkan Mavis bagian kiri.

"Dia memang sangat baik juga sangat manis..."Pikirku.

Sehabis memakan eskrim kami pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing.

**End of POV **

.

Didalam kelas,

"Benarkah itu Mavis? Bakal sepi dong..." Ucap Lisanna, salah satu teman Mavis.

Mavis hanya mengangguk dan dia tersenyum, dia kelihatan yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa harus Mavis?" tanya Lucy dengan muka sedih.

"Ya, Aku harus melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri...,"

KREK! *sfx: suara pintu dibuka*

Semuanya melihat Zeref termasuk Mavis, Mata Mavis berkaca-kaca.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Zeref sambil mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Mavis mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan dia berlari keluar kelas.

Zeref kebingungan sendiri disana, dan Lisanna menghampirinya dan memberitahu apa yang membuat Mavis seperti itu.

"Dia akan pergi ke luar negeri," ucap Lisanna sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Mata Zeref terbuka lebar, dia tak percaya yang dikatakan Lisanna.

"D...Dia akan pergi sama seperti teman-teman masa SMPku," batin Zeref.

Zeref terduduk dikelas, sendirian, ketakutan, kegelapan seakan-akan menyelimutinya.

"Dia akan pergi... Dia akan pergi... Dia akan pergi..." Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Zeref.

"Kupikir aku dan dia akan selalu bersama..." Ucap Zeref pelan.

.

"Zeref..." Ucap Mavis di kamarnya sambil memeluk sebuah foto.

"Besok aku akan pergi..., " Lanjut Mavis.

.

"Dah Mavis, kapan-kapan pulang main kesini ya!" Ucap Lisanna sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Mavis jangan lupakan kami!" Ucap Lucy sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Iya... tentu saja!" Mavis tersenyum tapi seketika berubah menjadi hanya isak tangis yang ada.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Mavis terus menyeka air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Lisanna dan Lucy langsung memapahnya duduk, mencoba menenangkan Mavis.

"Dimana ini?" Ucap Mavis sepertinya ia berada dibawah alam sadar yang hanya ada kegelapan.

Mavis terus saja berjalan lurus kedepan sampai ia melihat seseorang yang kelihatan mirip dengan seseorang.

"Zeref-kun... itukah kau?" tanya Mavis.

Namun orang tadi meninggalkan Mavis terus berjalan sampai tidak kelihatan lagi.

"Zeref! Jangan pergiiiiii!" Teriak Mavis sadar dari tidurnya mengagetkan Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Aku tidak pergi kok..." Ucap seseorang sambil tersenyum.

Mavis melihat orang tersebut dan langsung memeluknya," Zeref!"

Zeref tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala milik Mavis.

Lalu Zeref mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mavis seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

"**Pulanglah setelah selesai dengan studimu supaya kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, karena... aku cinta padamu..."**

Mavis terkejut mendengarnya, Mavis membalas kata-kata Zeref tadi dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Mavis sudah pergi ke luar negeri, tak ada lagi isak tangis.

Lucy, Lisanna, Zeref melihat bagaimana pesawat yang dinaiki Mavis sedikit demi sedikit terangkat.

Seulas senyum terlihat jelas diwajah Zeref.

"**Kamu memang seperti seorang Malaikat yang bersinar...Mavis Vermillion..."**

**THE END**

**RnR Please ~! ^^**


End file.
